


Family Friend

by MissILikeTooManyFandoms



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, alex has a crush on wonder woman, alex on the com, pre-supercat, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissILikeTooManyFandoms/pseuds/MissILikeTooManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is battling Reactron once again but he's not only repaired his suit, he's improved it to be particularly damaging and resilient to Kryptonians. Luckily, Supergirl doesn't have to face the battle alone. Unfortunately, she does have to face Cat Grant's questions (and jealousy) about Wonder Woman alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! It's been awhile but I'm back with my second ever Supergirl fic. 'Twas inspired by the Tumblr prompt: "Supergirl, meet Wonder Woman." Naturally Cat just had to take over. Might do a sequel, lemme know if it's worth it. Feel free to send me more prompts over on gurukorrasami.

“I’m beginning to have mixed feelings about letting the NCPD contain,“ Kara cut off as she avoided yet another energy blast, “these super flavored criminals.”

“Super flavored?” Kara rolled her eyes at Alex’s voice in her ear as she twisted away from another quick energy volley. “We really need to work on your superhero one-liners.”

“Right, because I want to sound like a comic book.” Another blast gave Kara the opening she was looking for. She burst forward, slamming into Reactron’s chest plate, but as her hand wrapped around the Thorium 232 core, a sudden, terrifyingly familiar sickness overcame her. It was a miracle she had managed to penetrate the reinforced suit when kryptonite rested just beneath the surface. Noting the stunned and pained expression on his foe’s face, Reactron laughed.

“I’ve made more than a few upgrades, Supergirl.” His concentrated beam hit Kara’s chest dead center at point blank range. The blast launched her backwards, further over the ocean, where she had been leading Reactron away from the city.

Unable to right herself and barely conscious, the Kryptonite sapping her strength, Kara plummeted to the waves below, hardly able to comprehend the words rapidly firing from Alex. She sank nearly to the ocean floor, eyes barely open as she struggled to remember why she needed to hold her breath. She remained suspended in the water, someplace between conscious and not, for what felt like hours, but when a large, blurry figure rocketed towards her and plucked her from the ocean, it had only been seconds.

“I don’t appreciate being carried like a toddler, Kal-El, but thank you.” Kara sighed. Not that it hurt really being carried beneath her arms, at least nothing besides her pride. She nearly jerked herself out of the grip, however, when the answering voice was much more feminine than that of her cousin though not any less powerful.

“Sorry to disappoint, Kara Zor-El, but I am most assuredly not Kal-El.” Kara looked up to catch her slight smile. The Pulitzer Prize winning photographs hardly did the Amazon justice but Kara tamped down the rise of slight hero worship arcing up her chest.

“It’s nice to meet you at last, Wonder Woman. Kal speaks very highly of you. Though I suppose I would have preferred more casual circumstances.” Kara winced as her com kicked back on. The new waterproof models had automatic hydro shut off capabilities with higher tracking functions but as Alex rattled off in her ear, Kara longed for a waterlogged earwig.

“Oh my God. Did you just say Wonder Woman?” Alex’s voice jumped nearly an octave.

“So not the time, Alex.”

“You’re right.” Kara chuckled, imagining the awed and probably mildly lovesick look on her sister’s face. “Sorry. Anyway. Krull is back in the city, near CatCo Plaza. He’s firing on civilians, attempting to draw you out. No serious injuries. Yet. Better hurry, Supergirl.” Kara’s jaw tightened as she began to extract the kryptonite shards from her hand.

“Alex?” Kara flushed as Wonder Woman spoke, nearly forgetting her presence and the fact that she was still being carried.

“My sister. We work together. Well, she works for the government organization I work with.” She hissed as she managed to dig a kryptonite shard out of her hand.

“Ah yes. Kal mentioned he had left you in the care of the Danvers. Very good people.”

“Is there anything my cousin didn’t tell you?” Kara did not intend for her words to come out with bite, but it could not be helped as she freed another piece of kryptonite. Luckily, Wonder Woman only laughed.

“He cares a great deal about you and talks of you often. He speaks of you more like a sister than a cousin. I’m one of the few of our…colleagues, you’d say, who can relate. I have…siblings as well. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable however, sometimes I forget myself how unnerving it is for someone to know so much about you when you know so little of them. You may call me Diana, just as your cousin does.”

“Well, Diana,” Kara tried desperately not to flush at her kind words but failed miserably, “we need to head toward CatCo Plaza. Reactron is there waiting for us to arrive. Though I doubt he’s expecting you.”

“I’ll follow your lead. When you manage to get that last bit of kryptonite out of you that is. Do you require any help? I do have a sword.” Diana nodded toward her hip where the blade sat in its scabbard.

“Thanks but I’d doubt it would help much. My skin-“ Kara broke off as Diana laughed.

“It can cut you. My sword is not of Earth. It was bestowed upon me by the gods. I would use it very carefully. There is only one sword I know of that is more dangerous.” Though now fascinated by the heaven forged sword, Kara managed to remove the last of the kryptonite without its aid.

“Um. You can let go of me now.” Kara squirmed a bit before Diana released her.

“Did Wonder Woman just offer to cut your hand off?”

“ _Alex_!” Kara hissed while her sister laughed and with a roll of her eyes, she shot off toward CatCo plaza, Wonder Woman falling behind her. Luckily, no one in the city could have seen her being carried like a child. She flew past the CatCo helicopter just as it was attempting to head out to where she had disappeared.

It did not take her long to spot Reactron nor did it take long for him to spot her as she darted down from the side of the nearest building. An energy blast brushed just over her shoulder, her ear feeling the heat as she barely avoided the atom shaking beam. She briefly worried for Wonder Woman’s safety behind her but when she checked behind her, she saw only the trail left by the high powered blast. Reactron did not give her time to wonder about the Amazon, launching yet another beam her way. Apparently the recharge had been improved as well. Lucky Kara. Barely avoiding another rib crushing hit, Kara flew through the dense trail left by the beam, flipping herself in midair to plant her feet against Reactron’s chest. A wave of weakness washed over her, but she was already launching Krull off of his feet and toward the base of CatCo. Before she could attempt to catch him, he collided solidly with a clang, just feet from the corner of the building. Reactron fell to his knees, revealing Wonder Woman behind him, her shield nearly blinding in the sunlight. A cheer went up around them as people began to creep out from behind cars and from nearby lobbies.

“Supergirl, care to introduce me to your friend?” Kara whirled as Cat Grant appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. Her eyes were impossibly bright as they raked over Diana.

“Miss Grant, what are you doing here?” Her eyes flickered nervously to Reactron.

“I was on my way back from a meeting and lo and behold, Supergirl’s latest heroics were unfolding in my plaza.” Her gaze had returned to Kara as she spread her arms, gesturing to where they stood. Reactron saw his opening and took it, unleashing a final, devastating blast of nuclear energy.

“This is hardly the time for an exclusive-“ Kara stepped in front of her boss before the other woman could fully comprehend what was happening, unable to see the brief flicker of light before the blast unlike Kara. The impact nearly took her off her feet, but she dug her heels in, hyperaware of Cat behind her.

“Kara? Kara, are you still with me?” Alex’s voice was almost too loud as the beam shook the atoms in her bones.

“Yes.” It was barely a whisper through gritted teeth, but the com caught it anyway.

“Hank’s nearly there. Just hang on a little longer.” Even with her superhuman vision, Kara could hardly see anything past the blinding light currently slamming into her chest, but she managed to make out Wonder Woman socking Reactron in the side of the head, his body slumping over and the beam sputtering out just a moment later. Kara stumbled forward, nearly falling, but a hand around her bicep steadied her. She turned and was surprised to find a wide-eyed, concerned Cat Grant.

“Supergirl, are you alright?” Her hand remained tight around her bicep, sending sparks up and down Kara’s arm, but she knew she would be buzzing from Reactron’s nuclear blasts for a week.

“I think I should be the one asking you.”

“You saved me, as per usual. I’m perfectly fine, thanks to you.”

“I think I’d prefer we didn’t make this much more of a habit, Miss Grant. The saving I don’t mind, it’s the you-in-danger part that’s beginning to worry me.” The fingers around her arm tightened as a hand landed on her shoulder. Kara followed Cat’s gaze, turning to find Diana at her shoulder, the DEO agents quickly securing Reactron behind her before turning him over to the NCPD Meta Division.

“Kar-. Supergirl, how are you feeling?” Diana’s hand dropped a bit, running down Kara’s arm as she looked over her surprisingly intact suit before taking her hand, inspecting the already mostly healed kryptonite inflicted wounds.

“You’re worse than Kal. I’m fine.” Kara laughed as she pulled her hand away. Her gaze swung to Cat and noting her narrowed eyes, she sighed before gesturing a bit awkwardly at Diana. “Miss Grant, let me introduce Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman, Cat Grant.” Kara had innumerable moments to choose from but as her boss and Diana stared each other down, she decided that this was most assuredly the most awkward moment of her life. Cat offered her hand while keeping a near death grip on Kara’s bicep. Kara imagined it would be uncomfortable if she were human.

“It’s an honor, Wonder Woman.” Diana dipped her head, smiling slightly as she returned the gesture.

“The honor is all mine, Miss Grant. Your work here is remarkable. I would also like to thank you, personally, for all that you’ve done for Ka…Supergirl.” Kara’s eyes widened, the near slip the least of her worries.

“Is there anything Kal didn’t tell you?” Her arms crossed over the crest resting over her chest, eyebrow furrowed.

“Kal? Who’s Kal?” Cat’s eyes lit up dangerously. “Superman?” The way the heroes’ eyes widened was almost comical. Cat’s smirk was in danger of splitting her face as her eyes flickered over the worried duo.

“Alright. Time to go. I know someone who is just dying to debrief you so let’s get going.” She threw her weight into pushing the Amazon away by the shoulder, ignoring the shrill “Kara!” ringing from her com. Wonder Woman went reluctantly, sticking close to Kara in a clear show of continuing to be concerned for her wellbeing.

“What about my exclusive, Supergirl?” Cat arched a perfect brow, lips pursed. Kara pondered a witty remark before remembering just what had caused their speedy departure. With a deep sigh, she turned, hovering only a few feet off of the ground, her gaze flickering to Diana briefly.

“Later, Miss Grant.” She flew off while her boss grumbled about “pesky, unspecific superheroes.” The flight with Wonder Woman was thankfully silent though she did hover irritatingly close, as if Kara could fall out of the sky at any moment. Diana did speak, though, suddenly, when they were a few miles from the DEO.

“Did Kal ever tell you that the Danvers were not his first choice?”

“What?” Kara was suddenly thankful she had flipped off her com.

“He considered many options for your upbringing, trying to find the perfect home. Well, the next best thing anyway. Entrusting you to the Danvers was a…well…backup plan. Originally, he intended to bring you to Themyscira.” Diana slowed a bit, turning her head as she spoke. Kara followed suit.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because Kal has never kept anything from me but I know he has kept so much from you. I know so much about you, Kara, and you know so very little about me. And because you should know. We were very nearly sisters once. You would have been raised an Amazon. Your strength would have been treasured and not hidden away, but as he and I discussed so long ago and as you confirmed for me today, you had to choose this and you did and you are so much a better hero, a better you, for it, better than me and better than him.”

“Thank you, Diana.”

“You’ll have to visit sometime, you know. You’ll always be welcome among the Amazons.” Diana grinned. “And you know, your cousin has never been nor can he ever set foot there.”

“Can you tell me about it?”

“Only if you tell me about Krypton. Your cousin is rather useless on that front.” Kara laughed for the first time at the mention of her dead world. They took the “scenic route” as Kara called it to the compound, a few miles quickly turning to nearly an hour of flight while they swapped stories and histories.

When they finally landed, Kara was quickly accosted by the other overprotective older woman in her life. Alex barely let her get through the door to the command center before she wrapped her arms around neck and then quickly jumped back to inspect her for injuries.

“How are you feeling?” Alex spoke without looking up as she inspected her wounded hand, missing Kara’s eyeroll.

“I’m fine.”

“Any weakness? Do you feel sick at all? We’re going to have to check for any remaining kryptonite shards.”

“I already checked, you know, when I picked them out of my skin?” Kara had the grace to look sheepish when Alex glared at her. “Alright. Fine. Take me to my doom, Dr. Danvers.” Alex’s eyes narrowed as they always did when Kara said her title with such a tone.

“Ah. So you’re the sister.” Diana’s smile only widened when Alex jumped a bit, finally noticing the Amazon’s presence. She offered her hand. “Diana of Themyscira.” Kara nearly laughed at the look on her sister’s face, half awe, half embarrassment. She had never seen Alex’s face so red.

“Alex Danvers. It’s an honor.”

“Dr. Danvers, it’s a pleasure. May I accompany you while you treat Kara? I would also like to ensure that she is well.”

“Um. Just Alex. And of…of course. This way.” Alex led them to the medbay, glaring daggers at Kara when she bumped her hip, eyebrows raised suggestively. Diana followed, amusement clear on her face. The agents they passed stopped to greet or otherwise acknowledge the sisters but almost always stumbled and awkwardly saluted when they caught sight of Wonder Woman. The display led to a huffy Supergirl jumping on to her sunbed with a bit more force than necessary.

“They never salute me.”

“You’re not the goddess of war. Or a princess. Or is it queen, now?” Alex chuckled at her petulant sister, preparing the X-ray machine before looking toward Diana who merely shrugged.

“Hey! On Krypton-“

“Yeah, yeah, nobility. I’ve heard it all before.” Alex smiled at Kara’s glare. “Alright. Sit still. This will only take a moment.” She rolled over the portable X-ray machine, situating Kara’s hand as necessary before donning a lead vest, not bothering to offer the Kryptonian or Amazon protection from the radiation. It took longer for Alex to stow away the equipment than it did to analyze the X-rays. “Alright. Looks like you wouldn’t be too bad of a surgeon, Kara. Not a speck of kryptonite to be found. I was so not looking forward to cutting you up anyhow.” She squeezed her hand before stepping back.

“Kara said something about a debriefing. I’m assuming she meant you would be the one to conduct it?” Diana’s eyes twinkled mischievously while Alex floundered uncharacteristically for a moment, shooting her sister a glare that had Kara feeling grateful she was the Danvers sister with heat vision before composing herself.

“Right. This way.” Diana exited the medbay ahead of Alex, who quickly turned to smack Kara’s shoulder before following the Amazon out, leaving Kara laughing behind them. When her mirth subsided, she settled in for a short sunbed nap. The DEO was mostly empty when she awoke, indicating the arrival of the third watch. Despite knowing Alex would not have left without her, Kara left the compound without bothering to search for her sister or Diana. She would rather beg for forgiveness for what she was about to do than deal with a lecture and a stern no. Unfortunately, her com kicked on just as she reached the outskirts of National City. “And what, exactly, do you think you’re doing?”

“Cat wants an exclusive.”

“I know Kara Danvers’ job is to bend to her every whim but the last time I checked, that wasn’t Supergirl’s.”

“Alright, fine. I’m doing some damage control. Diana and I might have let something slip.” Kara winced as her com crackled. It sounded like Alex had slammed it into something.

“And what, pray tell, ‘might’ you have slipped?”

“Superman’s real name?”

“Kara! She’s already figured you out once and by some miracle she bought or at least has pretended to buy our little trick and now you’ve put your cousin-“

“His Kryptonian name, Alex! Not his secret identity.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh.’”

“Watch it. This isn’t any better. She’ll want your name next and unfortunately Kara Zor-El and Kara Danvers have a little bit more in common than hair color and a shade of blue. All of you superheroes are useless, I swear.” Alex sighed. “Try waxing poetic about how your crest isn’t a ‘s,’ maybe that will be enough to appease her.”

“That’d be a great idea if that wasn’t mildly insulting, Alex. I’ll figure it out and I’ll keep the channel open, how’s that?”

“So I can keep you from saying another gem like Superman’s your cousin? Already light-years better than the first interview.” Kara groaned as she touched down on the CatCo balcony, unfortunately alerting Cat to her presence a bit sooner than expected and preventing even a sliver of time for a mental pep talk.

“Is it later now, Supergirl?” Cat spoke as she rose from her desk, Kara catching her words despite the layers of glass and steel between them. “You certainly kept me waiting long enough.” Cat paused in the doorway, hand resting on one artfully jutted out hip.

“Sorry, Miss Grant.” Kara fidgeted slightly beneath her boss’s expectant gaze, but she offered no further information. She felt Alex’s eye roll despite the crackly silence in her ear.

“So, am I getting my exclusive or did you fly all the way here to shuffle your boots on my balcony?” A perfect brow arched and then raised even higher as Kara straightened, eyes fierce. Cat had to suppress a smirk but her lips twitched anyway.

“Yes, but on my terms. You are not to publish my cousin’s name.” She crossed her arms while the wind picked up behind her, Kryptonian silk waving in the breeze. Cat itched for a camera, to capture the regal hero, but a much more prominent part of her imprinted the image in her memory, secreting it away for the late turn early hours Cat was at her truly weakest.

“And what do I get out of this exchange?” Cat smirked as the hero’s bravado began to sluice away, rolling down her frame as her shoulders lowered.

“This isn’t an exchange.”

“Nice one, Kara.” Despite Alex’s pleased tone, Kara fought back a retort.

“Oh, really? You expect me to withhold such a powerful piece of information such as Superman’s name without some sort of recompense? You certainly think me much nobler than I actually am, Supergirl.” Cat stepped closer, her own arms crossing.

“What do you want?” Kara’s eyes flashed and Cat’s smile was nearly gleeful.

“I want you to tell me more about your cousin, off the record, in regard to this name business, and then I want you to answer my other questions. Nothing as outrageous as your identity, just about today.”

“Why do you care about knowing more if you can’t publish?” Kara mirrored Cat, eyebrow arched, hip cocked.

“Everyone wants to know more about our caped crusaders. Not even I’m immune to the fascination you and your cousin inspire. And Kal is a shockingly boring name for an alien. Is yours as mundane?” Cat took a stuttering step back as Kara stepped forward.

“His name is Kal-El. A name that would have been spoken with reverence on Krypton.” Kara winced as Alex all but shrieked in her ear but luckily Cat was too distracted to notice.

“And you?”

“What?” Alex had finally stopped berating her but not without causing Kara to miss what had been said.

“What about your name? Would it have been spoken with reverence too?”

“It was. I am the last daughter of the House of El.” Kara sighed before lowering her arms and taking a step back. She recalled her sister’s earlier words and with a slight smile, spoke again. “This symbol my cousin and I wear, it isn’t a ‘s.’ It doesn’t mean ‘super.’ It’s the symbol for our house, our crest, and on Krypton, it meant hope.”

“Can I know your name? I can’t imagine you’re called by it often.” Cat’s expression was earnest and she looked as if she were about to reach out but it took all of Kara’s willpower not to erupt into a fit of laughter. No, Kara did not hear her name often but it had more to do with the woman in front of her than her “true” identity.

“You can know part of it.” Kara again ignored the vaguely threatening voice in her ear. “On Krypton, daughters shared the name of their fathers. My father’s name was Zor-El.”

“Zor-El.” Cat tested it on her tongue, eyeing the hero with newfound interest.

“Does that fulfill our little deal?” Kara was surprised to find that sharing what she had, though both miniscule and profound, was freeing. Her cape felt lighter than it had when she landed.

“In part. I still have my other questions.” Cat’s eyes narrowed as Kara let out a long breath. “What is your relationship with Wonder Woman?”

“Wh-what?” Kara blinked at Cat, looking more like the mild mannered assistant than the caped persona.

“What is Wonder Woman to you? Mentor? Friend? Lover?” The last word sounded nearly like an insult as Cat advanced, nearly pinning Kara to the railing behind her. Alex was little help, her attitude having quickly shifted from irritated secret keeper to amused sibling. She was all but cackling in her ear. Kara supposed she deserved it from all her own ribbing she had done.

“F-friend I guess? I just met her today.” Kara backed up even more as Cat pressed closer, eyes narrowed.

“Really? You just met your cousin’s friend and confidante today? You seemed awfully close in the plaza. She was very…worried.” Only Cat could twist the word “worried” into something shameful.

“Do you think we have superhero powwows or parties? We’re a little busy. I hardly see my cousin.” Kara’s face fell a bit before everything finally clicked into place. “Are you sure these aren’t more personal questions? Answers only for you?” It was Cat’s turn to backpedal.

“Wonder Woman appears in National City for the first time and instantly teams up with our favorite hero. People want to know the connection, the relationship. I was there. She certainly seemed more than just a friend of the family.” There was a stubborn set to Cat’s jaw, but Kara did not waver.

“Are you sure you’re not just jealous? You were hanging on to me the entire time she was there. Little possessive of _your_ hero, Miss Grant?”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Is it? You’ve always been protective of me. Livewire, for example, but this is different. You know Wonder Woman can’t mean me any harm. She fished me out of the sea this afternoon. She isn’t a threat to my image or to me. So what else could it be?” They stood toe to toe, Kara staring down, a slight smile playing at her features.

“Fished you out of the sea? Is that what happened when you disappeared?” Cat’s eyes lit up as Kara’s widened at her slip, but Kara kept pressing.

“What are you jealous of, Miss Grant? That Wonder Woman knows everything about me thanks to my cousin? Or are you afraid you’re not the only older, powerful woman in my life?” They were dangerously close, chests nearly brushing. Cat’s perfume was making Kara’s head swim, nearly overwhelming all of her other senses.

“I’m the one interviewing you, Supergirl.”

“I don’t think this was ever an interview, Miss Grant.” They stared at each other for several moments, Kara’s gaze flickering between Cat’s eyes and lips, but just as Kara thought she maybe had it in her to do _something_ , emboldened by her own words, Cat stepped back and the spell was broken.

“Well then, you better be off. You have a city to save.” Sirens started up almost immediately and Kara flushed. She should have heard the sounds of trouble long before the sirens. With a light shake of her head in an attempt to banish the heady everything that was Cat Grant, Kara turned, preparing to leap into flight. “And I have an actual interview with Diana Prince.” Luckily, Cat had already turned and was heading back to her office. There very nearly could have been a headline about Supergirl tripping over balcony railings.


End file.
